


Cycle

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12167997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Emotions create a daily cycle. You never know what the day brings, as you continue to handle it daily.





	Cycle

Trying to hide it  
But it remains the same

The tides roll in once more  
As it becomes a hurricane in my soul

The heart tries to remain calm  
But as the storm continues

And the day grows dimmer

It's hard to realize a perfect day  
When every time 

It shatters to an oblivion  
The stars grow smaller

As the night sky  
Becomes an endless pit

Of pure darkness

It's hard to imagine   
If it's possible to be fully optimistic 

When a heart continues to shatter  
Because reality dims the light

Is it true as they say?  
That it's hard to see over the horizon

When the path remains unclear?

Everyday continue to hope  
But it's so cold 

The fire eagerly waits for additional fumes  
As it grows dimmer daily from the rain

The waterfall that pours out from the open wounds 

As each emotion turns   
It's hard to know what face will appear next

When you are not yourself  
And life continues move on

The world will continue   
Even if you feel unaware

Everyday is different   
And maybe...just maybe...

It'll grow a little brighter  
When life returns again


End file.
